


Calling

by Haru (amearare)



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Headcanon, M/M, Memories
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru
Summary: ラストの見る、クラッシュと潜入捜査時代、ノースショアの記憶と夢。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle & Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Calling

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年頒布のTRUE DETECTIVE短編小説同人誌より。本文は頒布当時と同じです。

いい加減におかしなことを口にするのはやめろと、マーティはラストに言ったことがある。刑事としてコンビを組んでしばらくたった頃のことだ。マーティ自身はラストの言動に慣れてきたところだったが、保守的な南部男の集まりであり、ラストと最小限の関わりしかなかった（それはラスト自身が、個人的な交わりを徹底的に避けたからでもあったが）他の面々にとっては、ラストはやはり異分子だった。一部の大人げない同僚たちの口にする、彼の独特な言動をネタにしての揶揄や嫌味は、いくらラストがどこ吹く風という態度を取っていたとしても、聞いていて決して気持ちの良いものではなかった。  
マーティがそう言うと、おかしなこととは、例えばどんなことだとラストは尋ねてきた。  
「いつかお前、言ったろ。俺が、昨日はよく眠れたかどうか聞いたら、〝俺は眠らない。夢を見るだけだ〟ってさ。そんなようなことだ」  
「それのどこがそんなにおかしい」  
「あのな、夢を見るってことは眠るってことだろうが。そんなことばかり言ってるからスティーブに嫌味を言われたりするんだよ。少しは考えろ」  
それを聞いたラストは口元をかすかに綻ばせ、声を出さずに笑った。  
「なに笑ってんだよお前は。人が心配してやってるっていうのに」マーティが憤然として咎めると、ラストは笑みを消して悪かったと言い、他意はないのだと告げた。  
「けどな、マーティ。あんた、夢を見ている最中に、それを夢だと判断できるか？ ほとんどの場合、目が覚めてはじめてそれが夢だったと気付くだろう。たとえそれがどんなに荒唐無稽な夢でもだ」夢を見ているあいだは、夢こそが現実の出来事だ。夢と現実は地続きなのだとラストは言った。  
実際には、この男は重度の不眠症だったので、目を開いたままで夜を過ごすことも多かったはずだ。自分が見ているのは、生きている限り抜け出すことのかなわない、夢と言う名の現実の続き。対して、眠りとは、自分にはもう滅多に訪れることのない、暗くて安らかな何かなのだと、そんなふうに思っていたのではないだろうか。

左の脇腹に三発の五ミリ弾。貫通したのか、していないのか、確かめなくてはいけないと思うが、身体が言うことをきかない。地面に這った姿勢から立ち上がろうとした足が何かぬるぬるしたもので滑り、再び膝をつく。おかしい。雨など降っていないのに。いや、おかしくなどない。なぜなら脇腹に穴が開いていて、そこから漏れた血が、コンクリートの地面に血だまりを作っているからだ。三人殺した。俺はうまくやれただろうか。この先、まだこの世界で生きていけるだろうか。  
大丈夫、と耳元で誰かが囁くので顔を上げると、黒い革の上着を着た男が見下ろしている。大丈夫、お前はやるべきことはちゃんとやったよ。平気だ、死にはしない。あとは精神病院にぶちこまれるだけだ。わかってるはずだぞ、そんなことは。ところで、煙草を持ってないか？

どちらがいいのだろう。見たくもない夢を見るのと、眠らないでいるのとでは。夜半、マーティが目を覚ますと、となりで眠っているはずの男がいない。寝室は暗く静かで、窓の外の街路からも物音ひとつ響いてこない。マーティは起き上がり、寝室を抜けてリビングへ行く。リビングも暗いが、表にある街灯のあかりがカーテン越しに射し込んでいて、そのかすかな光で、狭いソファの上に男が丸くなっているのがわかる。毛布をかぶっていて、頭だけが出ている。近寄って、そうっとかがみこみ、男の顔をのぞく。暗いので表情はわからないが、ちいさく寝息が聞こえる。マーティは右手を伸ばし、男の額に触れ、それから、閉じられたまぶたの上にてのひらを重ねる。できるだけ静かに。生え揃った睫毛の柔らかな感触が薬指に触れる。まぶたの下で、眼球がかすかに動く。手のひらの中に、蝶を閉じ込めているみたいだ。

年金を上乗せするそうだ、と、ハンドラーだった男が言う。お前が望むなら、証人保護プログラムを適用してもいいと上は言ってる。  
男の腰かけた椅子の背の反対側に寄りかかるようにして、もうひとり、黒い革の上着を着た男が立っている。その上着の左脇腹の部分には、三つの小さな穴が開いているはずだが、ラストのいる位置からは見えない。男は煙草を吸っていて、その煙を天井に向かって吹きかける。煙はくるくると渦を巻き、ゆっくりと消えていくが、なぜか何の匂いも漂ってこない。男が笑いながら言う。こいつの言うことに耳を貸すな。利用するだけ利用して、やばくなったら口封じか。やり方は違うが、やってることは俺たちのいた世界と同じだ。  
断る、とラストは言う。金は欲しくない。俺は誰にも何も言わないし、あんたたちの不利になるようなこともしない。何だったら、宣誓してもかまわない。ただ、辞めることはできない。どこでもいい、殺人課に転属させてくれ。  
黒い上着の男が笑い、こいつはいい、と言う。利口なやり方だ。そうだ、利用されたんだからこっちも利用し返してやればいい。なにしろお前から仕事を取ったら、何ひとつ残らないんだから。  
黙れ、とラストは言う。そして思う、これは夢か、それともろくでもない幻覚か。もしかして現実なのだろうか。いずれにしても大差はないのだから、そのうちのどれであってもかまわないが。

ラストは椅子に座って、窓ガラスの向こうの中庭に雨が降るのを眺めている。小さな庭のはずなのだが、なぜだか見えるのは鬱蒼とした針葉樹の森で、太い松の枝から苔が蜘蛛の巣のように垂れ下がっている。  
背後で誰かがライターの蓋をかちりと鳴らし、煙草に火を点ける。静かに煙を吐き出す音。ここは禁煙だ。ラストはそう言って振り向く。子供の描いたような、もしくはなにかの抽象画のような絵が壁いちめんに描かれた部屋には、ラストのほかには誰もいない。

マーティはそっとラストから手を離してリモコンを手に取り、テレビを点ける。音を消して映像だけにし、ふたたびラストに目を落とす。男は眠っているが、その眠りが暗くて安らかなものなのかどうか、マーティにはやはりわからない。窓の外から、閉じたブラインドの向こう側をのぞこうとするようなものだ。部屋の中がどうなっているのか、外からは決してわからない。リビングは肌寒く、暖房を入れようかとも思うが、余計な音を立ててはいけないような気がする。マーティはもう一脚のソファに腰を下ろし、ちらちらと瞬くテレビの画面をみつめる。何頭もの野生の馬が、群れをなして原野を駆けて行く様子が映し出されている。

あかりの消えた部屋の中には白いシーツをかけた素っ気ない鉄製の寝台だけが置かれている。高い位置に窓があり、薄いカーテンの向こうは夜の闇に閉ざされている。寝台の縁に黒い革の上着を着た男が腰かけて、煙草を吸っている。  
お帰り、今日はどうだった。親指と人差し指で煙草を挟み、男はうっすらと笑いながらたずねる。  
さっきも言ったが、ここは禁煙だ。ラストはそう言うが、男はどこ吹く風と煙草の煙を天井に向けて吐き出す。  
あいつらは、お前の要求を飲んでくれたんだろう。配属先は決まったのか。いつ、このくそみたいな場所から出ていける。聖書以外に、もっと読むものをよこせと言ってみたか。  
黙れ。ラストは言って、寝台に上がって横になる。男は眠そうな半眼でラストを見下ろしている。眠るのか。引きずるような声で、静かに男がきく。ラストは目を閉じ、寝台の上で男に背を向ける。  
眠ったところで、夢を見るだけだろうに。そう呟いた男の言葉の語尾には笑みが滲んでいる。嘲笑ではなく、かといってもちろん、いたわりのたぐいでもない。男がどんな顔をしているのか気になって、ふたたび目を開こうと思うが、そうするより一瞬はやく、誰かのてのひらが両目を覆う。鼻梁に小指が、閉じた左目の睫毛に薬指が触れている。その感触、その温度、その形。ラストは声に出して呼ぶ。  
「マーティ」  
てのひらの感触はすぐに消え、ラストはそれを追うように浮かび上がる。

野生馬たちの蹄が乾いた砂を蹴立て、もうもうとした砂塵が上がっている。丈の低い茶色の草が生える、不毛そうな大地で、馬たちがなわばり争い（だろうか）を繰り広げている。砂塵を透過して差してくる陽光に、馬たちの被毛がきらめく。  
「マーティ」  
掠れた声に呼ばれて、マーティはかたわらの男に目を向ける。男は目覚めていて、画面から差してくる砂のような色の光が、まだ眠りの色が残る瞳に反射している。  
「ああ、悪い。起こしちまったか」  
「どうしてここにいる」  
マーティはテレビを消し、ソファから立ち上がりながら、目が覚めてな、と言う。寝直そうとしたんだが、目が冴えて眠れなくて、仕方ないから起きてきた。言いながら、戸口まで歩いて行って電灯を点け、振りかえって男を見る。  
ラストは昔から、過度に干渉されるのを嫌う。いたわられたり、同情されたりするのが苦手なのだ。以前は、ひねくれた奴だと思ったこともあったが、おそらくはただ、己の問題は誰にも肩代わりできないことを、この男は知っているからというだけなのだと思う。問題はお前じゃなく、俺だと、昔この男に言われたことをマーティは思い出す。  
「ココアでも淹れようかと思ってたところだ」お前も飲むだろ、とたずねる。ラストは毛布にくるまったままマーティを見上げている。寝起きの子供みたいだと、一瞬、マーティは思う。  
「マーティ」  
「なんだ。砂糖は入れるか？ マシュマロも追加するか？」  
「お前、俺に触ったろう」  
ただ、わかればいいと思ったのだ。この男が、暗く安らかに眠っているのかどうか、せめてそれだけでも。もちろん、なにもわかりはしなかったのだが。マーティが思わず言葉に詰まると、ラストは寝起きの掠れた声に笑みを滲ませて、ただの確認だと言った。  
「ああ。そうだ。触った。嫌だったか」  
「そんなことはない。助かった。昔の夢を見てた」  
それがどんな夢なのか、助かった、とは、いったいどういう意味なのか、マーティは尋ねることをしない。かわりに、ココアはやめだ。やっぱりコーヒーを淹れよう、と言う。  
「眠れなくなるぞ」  
「もう目が覚めちまったよ。どうせ眠れない。濃いのを淹れて、ラム酒があるから落とそう。さっきの番組の続きを観てみるのもいいな。まだやってるかどうかわからんが」  
「マスタング」  
「なんだって？」  
「マスタングだ。さっきの馬の話だが」プレーリー地帯に生息していて、もとはスペインから持ち込まれた家畜だったのだが、独立心が強く、なかなか人にはなつかないのだという。  
まるでこいつじゃないかとマーティは思ったが、口には出さなかった。  
待ってろ、すぐに淹れてくるからと言って、マーティはリビングを出て行った。その後ろ姿を眺めながら、ラストは夢の中で感じた、男の手のひらの感触を思い出す。  
まるで呼ばれたようだったと思う。  
そこは現実の世界ではないよと、言われたようだった。帰ってこいと、呼ばれているようだった。そして、あの感触の存在する世界に行きたいと、あのとき確かに自分は思ったのだった。


End file.
